


Let Me Love You

by Jazznsmoke



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: “Why are you so scared o’ bein’ with someone, Daryl? Why can’t you just let me in?”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Let Me Love You

**“I ain’t doin’ this shit,” Daryl grumbles. “I ain’t some boyfriend o’ yers,”**

**“Why are you so scared o’ bein’ with someone, Daryl? Why can’t you just let me in?”**

**“I ain’t interested in nothin’ but fuckin’, that’s jus’ how I’ve always been, Rick.”**

**Rick sighed heavily, running his hand down his face before replying. “You don’ have to go about life alone, ya know. Even now.”**

**“Ain’t nothin’ different from before. It’s always been jus’ me. I ain’t changing things jus’ ‘cause ya wanna play house.”**

**“I don’t want to play _house_ , Daryl. I want be with you. I want everything you got to offer, I want to show you the way I feel. Love, protection. I’ll show you the way loves supposed to be.**

**Daryl’s expression twists, eyebrow cocked questioningly. His voice came out sounding choked. “Why?”**

**“Because even if I didn’t love you the way I do, you’re still family. You’re part of this weird group of people that’s become family. I love you. I love everything ‘bout you. Your loyalty, your determination, your everything. The good and bad.”** **Rick took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He forced his shoulders to relax and his back to straighten. He looked deep into Daryl’s eyes trying to show the other man how much he means every word he’s saying.**

**Daryl grunted as a small bundle of energy launched herself at him. He barely caught the little girl in his arms without falling flat on his rear.**

**“Judith!” Rick started to admonish his daughter.**

**She completely ignored her dad as she placed both of her small hands on Daryl’s cheeks and forced him to look in her eyes. “I love you, and daddy does too. You’re already a part of our family, and you’re my other daddy.”**

**Rick watched, completely awestruck by his daughter, as she scooted herself up in Daryl’s arms to place a kiss on the other mans cheek.**

**“It’s true, Daryl,” Carl said, poking his head around the door of the kitchen. He shrugged, “Sorry, I tried to keep her out and from over hearing.”**

**He rolled his eyes fondly and turned his attention back to the younger man holding his daughter.**

**A single tear fell from Daryl’s eyes, making it’s way unchecked down the man’s cheek until Judith swiped it away with her thumb. The same way Daryl had done for her dozens of times over the years.**

**Daryl’s eyes search his, Rick could only guess that the younger man would be looking for any hint of a lie.**

**Rick locked his eyes onto Daryl’s, in a weird stalemate, unsure of where things would go. He knew that no matter where their argument took them, Daryl’s need to protect Judith above all else, wouldn’t allow their voices to raise.**

**He watched with baited breath as Daryl’s eyes left his and he shut them tightly for a never ending moment. When the hunter’s eyes reopened he pressed a quick kiss to Judith’s forehead and nodded to Rick.**

**“Okay,” The hunter agreed, “Okay. I’ll try.”**

**Rick smiled softly to the other man taking the two steps forward to him. He slowly brought a hand up to cup Daryl’s cheek over his daughters hand. Rick brought their foreheads together and wrapped his free arm around Judith.**

**“That was anticlimactic,” Carl huffed a laugh from the doorway.**

**“Get over here, punk,” Daryl grunted with a roll of his eyes. Carl bounded over and joined the three in a hug.**


End file.
